Butterflies
by LanaClark4ever
Summary: C/L Clark and Lana are off to the dance, he promises to make it a night of her dreams...


"And so if the United States had not agreed to the Warsaw Pact, America might not be the America we know today..Miss. Lang what are you views on the United States actions towards the Pact?" Mr. Jamison leaned against his desk watching Miss Lang struggle to answer the question.  
  
"I um.I think that. I'm sorry what was the question?" Lana blushed slightly as the teacher shook his head walking back behind his desk to the chalkboard.  
  
"Miss Lang I suggest that you get your mind back into class and not to tonight's dance." with that he began writing on the board and starting his usual mumble.  
  
Lana sighed and her face returned to a normal color. How was she supposed to get her mind of the dance? After the tornado incident Clark and her had become almost inseparable friends. She still wasn't quite sure though what had happened that night, she remembers seeing Clark and then the lights went out. She woke up a few days later in the hospital bed, Clark by her side. Lana looked down at her watch, early release in 5 minutes to get her hair done, she tapped her foot trying her best to portray her "Lana Lang, "A" student" image.  
  
After what seemed to be hours, the time finally came for her to go. She gathered her books, laid her note on the desk and left, making her way down the hall with an overly excited smile. Turning the corner she ran into what felt like a steel cage.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She bent over to pick up her books and met Clarks gaze.  
  
"Watch where you're going crazy. " Clark joked, picking up her books. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Hair.nails.the works."  
  
"Well then I'm a very lucky guy, I'll have the best looking date there." Clark smiled and walked with Lana to the main doors. "I'll pick you up around 6, ok?"  
  
"I'll be there." Lana gave him her famous Lana Lang smile and with that she set off for her afternoon at the Spa. She had the works done, and she looked GREAT. Her hair spilled over her shoulders in a fountain of curls, her nails were done in a classic French manicure, her toes done to match.  
  
Opening the door of her bedroom she was overwhelmed with a large bouquet of white roses that sat on her dresser. The card read. "I hope to make this the night of your dreams, Love Clark." Lana felt her heart melting, as she smelled one of the roses, the clock read 5:30 and there was still so much left to do. She tore herself away from her flowering beauties and made her way to the closet to finish getting ready. 15 minutes later Lana sat on her bed placing her earrings in her ears, applying her lip-gloss, spraying herself with her signature smell- Sun- ripened Raspberries. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she knew tonight would be a night to remember.  
  
MEANWHILE ACROSS THE STREET..  
  
"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY TIE?" Clark lifted his entire bed above his head looking for the one thing that would complete his sharp "James Bond" type tux.  
  
"It's right here Clark, just calm down you have another half hour.." Mrs. Kent handed her son his tie off of his dresser. "Oh my little boys all grown up."  
  
"Mom.." Clark smiled as she finished the complicated process of tying his tie, butterflies churned in his stomach at the anticipation of tonight. Taking a look in the mirror Clark smiled, for a farm boy he cleaned up pretty darn nice. A horn honking outside snapped him back to reality looking outside at the white Limo pulling up. "What the..?"  
  
The driver made his way out of the car and to the passenger side waiting for Clark to appear.  
  
"Um.excuse me, but can I help you?" Clark asked making his way out to the Limo still trying to straighten his jacket with his corsage in one hand and the keys to his truck in another.  
  
"Mr. Kent, I'm Nathaniel, I'm here to pick you and a Miss. Lang up for tonight's dance, compliments of Mr. Luthor." And with that he opened the passenger door to reveal a decked out interior with low lights and a bar filled with Diet Pepsi's and water.  
  
"This is great! Mom, Dad you gotta let use this for tonight." Clark looked at his parents with pleading eyes. Mr. Kent shook his head before giving in. "You guys are the best, I'll be home late so don't wait up." And with that Clark climbed into the Limo nervously awaiting seeing Lana.  
  
It seemed like forever for the driver to get into the Limo and pull out, but in reality it only took 3 minutes to make it to Lana's house. Clark got out of the Limo and rang the doorbell. Nell appeared.  
  
"Clark don't you look dashing" Nell smiled at the awkward boy standing on her porch.  
  
"Thanks" Clark blushed. "Is Lana ready?"  
  
"Yeah she'll be down in a few minutes.. So Clark what are your plans for tonight?" Nell motioned for Clark to follow her into the parlor while they waited.  
  
"Well.. Um.first the dance, and then I thought we'd come back and change then maybe get something to eat, and then maybe, if it's ok with you come back to my house for a movie." Clark stammered out the words but just barely.  
  
"What time would you be getting her home?"  
  
"Well it'd be early in the morning." Clark blushed feeling like he was doing something wrong.  
  
"But you're to young to drive that late."  
  
"Oh I have a limo.Lex Luthor let me use it. So I won't be driving." Clark fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"Well I suppose your intentions are good. Have a nice night, and make sure she's home for breakfast." Nell smiled and stood up hearing a loose floorboard upstairs. "I believe you're dates ready."  
  
Clark stood up and walked into the front hall watching Lana descend the stairs looking more beautiful than ever. Clarks jaw dropped as she made her way onto the last step.  
  
"You. you look a-amazing." Clark smiled his school boy grin at her taking her corsage out of the plastic box and sliding it on her wrist. Lana smiled and she pinned boutonniere on Clark's jacket. Nell got the camera out and proceeded to take a million pictures before finally letting them out of the house.  
  
Clark placed his hands over Lana's eyes as they walked out of the house.  
  
"Clark what are you doing?" Lana smiled holding onto his wrists to prevent from tripping.  
  
"It's a surprise." Clarks whispered in her ear sending a chill down her spine. "Ok.open them." Clark said letting his hands go in front of the sparkling white limo.  
  
"Clark! Oh my gosh this is unbelievable! First the roses, then the limo, you're amazing Mr. Kent." Lana turned and hugged Clark, a thousand-watt grin on her face.  
  
"I promised you after the storm that your next dance would be one to remember, and I'm going to stick to that promise." He said leading Lana to the Limo. "So you liked the roses?" "Loved them."  
  
Clarks smiled at her as he opened the door or the limo for her. "Good." 


End file.
